Alcohol abuse is the foremost medical and social problem among contemporary American Indian populations in both urban and rural settings. This study proposes analysis of existing sets of data on drinking patterns and interventive responses to problem drinking in five diverse Indian populations. Data from life and drinking history interviewes collected among rural and reservation-based Navajos, Sioux, Cherokees, indigenous California Indians and their counterparts in urban Los Angeles County will be compared. Secondly, data on western medical model alcohol treatment programs for Native Americans and traditional Native American healers' responses to alcohol abuse in their communities will be compared. Our goal is to determine what processes currently employed by traditional medical practitioners as well as standard alcoholims programs work and the prospects of developing a climate of cooperation and syncretism among these discrete healing traditions. The purpose of this analysis is to determine institutional and personal self-regulatory mechanisms by which diverse tribal pupulations monitor their own drinking behavior. Further, we will determine patterned differences between reservation and urban Indian drinking behavior and the antecedent factors which either contribute to or minimize the propensity of Indians to drink to excess. This information may enable treatment interventionists to more effectively identify and target "problem drinker" populations. We have finished the collection of the last data set (rural Oklahoma Cherokee), prepared the data sets and initiated the statistical analysis. Secondly, we prepared a number of manuscripts based on these data sets for inclusion in alcohol research journals. We plan to complete the analysis of our data sets so as to generate further publications. Our goal is to disseminate this information to the widest possible readership involved in either alcohol treatment or research. In particular, we plan to develop two monographs which are intended for use among treatment personnel and, in particular, people involved in treatment delivery to alcohol abusing Indians.